Super Spy Mario
Super Spy Mario (Originally Titled: Super Spy Mario: Evil At Sonic Speed) is the fifth episode of Cute Mario Bros.. It is also the third episode of the Cute Mario Bros Classics. Plot Mario wakes up and notices Luigi as a super spy looking for a time bomb. Luigi attempts to shrug it off, but Mario tries to force him to tell him what's going on. Luigi says he can't tell him, but Pikachu shows up and blows his cover. Mario doesn't notice though, and cries because Luigi has more friends than him. Luigi says he doesn't, when Goku shows up and blows Luigi's cover again. Mario whines that he never gets anything, as a montage of various video games and merchandise featuring him is played. Mario leaves and decides he wants to be a super spy so he can be popular. Suddenly, Sonic arrives and tells Mario it's time for his first mission, and tells him that he will make him the best super spy in the world, even better than Luigi. They both laugh for a while, but Mario isn't sure if Sonic is a nice guy because he has squiggly arms. Mario gets a costume, and asks if Sonic will pay him, and he says yes. Meanwhile, Luigi drops down the staircase on a rope on his next mission; to retrieve Tyler's wristband. Suddenly, Mario drops down as well and cuts the rope, saying he will get Tyler's wristband instead. Mario is lifted back up with the wristband, and Luigi is confused as to who that was, saying he reminds him of Waluigi. Tyler comes into his room to get his wristband and thanks Mario for getting it, noticing his costume and calling it a "nice makeover". He leaves the room, but Sonic yells at him, telling him that he has to pay him, and attacks Tyler as he runs away. Luigi is upset because the mystery man is stealing all his super spy stuff, and Pikachu tries to make it up to him by giving him a skateboard, which Luigi refuses. Naruto arrives and tells Luigi that there's a problem at the Atari 2600 - Luigi Jr. is stuck on the shelf and about to fall. Luigi recites a speech, which bores Pikachu to the point where he starts playing a Nintendo DS. Luigi goes to save Luigi Jr., when Mario arrives and throws Luigi away, saving Luigi Jr. himself. Pikachu finds out about Mario's identity, so he tosses him away, when Luigi arrives and finds out that the mystery man was Mario, and tells him (along with Kermit) to stop destroying Pikachu. Luigi tells him to take off the costume, but he refuses. Mario whines about not being popular, when Luigi notes that Mario has way more games, especially in comparison to his. Kermit says all he has is The Muppets, annoying Luigi and throwing him away. Mario is still upset because, as a super spy, everyone loves Luigi while Mario is in the background, even with all his games. Luigi thinks that Mario's new hat is messing with his brain, and takes off Mario's outfit. They decide to confront Sonic, when suddenly, he appears behind them. Luigi uses his Irish dancing on him, but Sonic punches him, and Mario tosses him into the closet. The Bros. celebrate, but Mario still wishes he could be a super spy, and Luigi lets him join his organization. Mario wonders what their first mission is, when a seal arrives saying that Pikachu fell out the window. Mario and Luigi jump out of the window on ropes. Mario unties Luigi, who raises Pikachu up to Mario so he can take him back into the house. Mario, Luigi, and Pikachu, talk about the adventure, and then say goodbye to the viewers. Cast *Mario *Luigi *Pikachu (Debut) *Goku (Debut) *Sonic (Debut) (Antagonist) *MarioMario8989 *Naruto (Debut) *Luigi Jr. (Debut) *Kermit (Debut) *Seal (Debut) Edits Besides being re-dubbed with lines being changed, several things were changed in the video when it was re-released as a Cute Mario Bros Classic, including the addition of sound effects and music changes. *Pikachu tells Luigi he diffused the time bomb, instead of the time bombs just disappearing from the plot. *Mario is upset about Luigi not telling him he is a super spy, instead of having so many friends. *The montage of Mario merchandise is played while Mario is at the window, instead of with Luigi. *Sonic tells Mario he needs to give him 99.9% of his profit. *Mario never questions Sonic being a good guy. *Naruto tells Luigi to go to the TV, not the Atari. *Luigi Jr. is named Weegee. *Sonic's plan is merely to get rich. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1